Spirit of the Sea
by 25th Baam
Summary: Arthur a.k.a. the fam and fab Captain Kirkland is falling in love with you, the one he saw near the shore. (Sorry for the bad summary, this is a reader insert story. Don't like, don't read!) Rated: T for mild swearing. The cover is not mine.


Hi, there! This is me again. *smile*

I posted this story in my quotev account, but I want to share this story here too, so please enjoy~

fyi, I was listening to Blackmore's Night - Spirit of the Sea and after days of meditation (lol, wut?), I decided to write this (yeay! it has the same title, btw).

(h/c) = hair colour

(f/c) = favourite colour

(e/c) = eye colour

(y/n) = your name

* * *

 **~Spirit of the Sea~**

Meet Arthur, an English man who was a famous pirate known as Captain Kirkland, the conqueror of the seven seas, a cold-hearted pirate who knew no mercy. People would run and hide just by hearing his name. He was so handsome that he could make the girls worship him by a blink. A pair of emerald eyes of his could enchant any woman in an instant. His shaggy blonde hair that would remind you with the golden sun rays in the morning, and not to mention, the overwhelming size of his eyebrows which were strangely attractive. To women, he was the personification of Venus, but a nightmare to the men.

One day, he and his crews decided to stay the night in an island, in which he had conquered after fighting for domination. The sand was so white, contrasted the colour of the clear blue sea. As he walked along the shore, she saw a woman sitting on the seashore. Her feet were washed by the waves occasionally, even the lower part of her dress was all soaked, but it seemed that she didn't really care, though. It looked like she was too immersed with her own thoughts, while gazing at nothing but the ocean before her. She smiled, and it made the pirate's heart flutter instantly.

He recognised the feeling he had for her. He fell in love with the woman. He loved her hair which was blown by the gentle sea breeze during the dawn time, and the way she reacted every time her feet were caressed by the touch of the waves. Her sweet laughter, and her smiles that never failed to make the English man's heart halted. The first time he saw her was on his second day in the island. Yet, today was his seventh day in the island, and he always woke up in the early morning so that he would be able to catch a glimpse of her. Little did she knew, he had always been gazing her from afar, watching her without her knowing. That was why, today, he decided to make a move, for he was craving to get to know her better. He wanted more.

He marched toward the woman and sat next to her. His heart started to thump. He gulped. This was the first time of his life that he felt this kind of emotion toward a woman, a woman he barely knew. "Good morning, love," he greeted, trying as hard as he could to hide his blushing face. However, she was too engrossed with her 'sea-gazing' that made her unaware of his presence.

He sighed, then poked her shoulder, she turned around, a surprised look was clearly displayed on her face. Arthur was astonished by the (e/c). They were the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. A pair of mesmerising (e/c) that could drawn him to an endless dream. "H-hello _..._ " He stuttered.

"Hello..."

"It's Arthur."

"I'm (y/n)," she replied politely.

Then both of them sat there, silence fell.

Arthur found it very difficult to start a conversation with this (h/c) girl. No one knows that inside that cold countenance that he always showed, lay hidden a shy and loving heart.

He thought so hard to find the right word to converse with her. After a deep thought, he began to ask "Do you love the ocean?"

"Yes..." she answered, without even averting her gaze from the blue ocean before her.

"I do too," he replied, then wondered whether he gave a stupid reply or not.

"I know, you smell like it, the sea," she smiled at him, making him flush. "The sea is enigmatic. What lies under it and beyond it are full of unveiled mystery. And yes, many people too, they loved the sea." She continued.

"Loved?" he inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

She averted her gaze to him and looked him in the eye. A pair of her (e/c) eyes showed a glint of sorrow. "Many people died somewhere... over the sea, murdered by the pirates cruelly. Since then, they start to fear it. They're afraid if a pirate would attack them, because there's nothing on the sea but the God, who's watching above," her voice started to tremble.

He never anticipated this kind of response before. He was shocked, because he was a pirate himself, and from the way she said it, it was clear that the woman in front of her loathed the pirate so much. "And how about you, love, do you hate the sea now?"

"No. I love the sea, always," she smiled slightly.

Again, she made his heart flying over the peak of the world by that beautiful smile, "Any reason behind that?"

"It clears my mind from those bad days I've been through. The ocean makes me feel so small... but still..."

"Hm?"

She was silence for a moment. Her (e/c) wandered somewhere far, far away beyond the horizon. "Still I feel my lover by my side."

Arthur was blushing madly at once. Her words hit him straight to his heart. "W-what do you mean by that?" he mumbled.

"I can feel him, his presence, by my side, each time I walk along the shore. And I can see his smile that soothe me whenever I have a bad day,"

Hearing this, he flustered. He was suffocating that he forgot how to breathe the air. His heart was thumping, faster, by the thought that this woman actually had known that he always watched her here, in the shore. "So you really love this man, huh?"

"Yes, I do love him that I would sacrifice my own life to meet him again," She stated. Eyes started to tear.

Arthur almost lost his control. Never did it cross his mind that this woman secretly adored him too. The dreams of him being with her began to play in his mind, it made him mentally screaming with joy. To ensure himself, he chose to ask the woman, "Who is he?"

"Antonio," She said as she wiped the tears which were flowing on her beautiful face.

He was numb with shock, as if the world beneath him started to fall. All those dreams he had were shattered to pieces. He couldn't breathe.

"He went away so long ago on a maiden voyage far away, and not long after that, his life was taken away... by the pirate. But before he left, he told me to wait for him along the shore. Well, I still remember the way he said that as if he would never see me again," she continued.

Fortunately, being a pirate he was, he could control himself. Stumbled over his words, he questioned her, "Do you know who killed-"

"It was Captain Kirkland. That bastard... I wish when he die, his body will rotten in the bottom of hell,"

There it was. Arthur found it hard to believe that he was actually the one who killed this woman's lover. The woman he has loved in the first sight is actually the woman who he had hurt even way before he met her. But he knew. He knew it very well that it was the price he needed to pay for killing thousands lives heartlessly.

Still, it wasn't fair, he thought. Losing his love even before he met her was not a fair price to pay, compared to many lifeless bodies he created using his sword. He once thought of them as the work of art, and highly regarded himself for that. Now, he just realised he didn't just take the lives of his victims, but also the lives of those who know them. He had robbed the happiness of their family, friends, and lover.

"Yeah... I wish he will die and rotten in hell, too." said Arthur.

 **~fin~**

* * *

NB: Please tell me what do you think about this story by leaving a review, thanks! ^^


End file.
